Caipirinha Kick (CronusxHuman redrom) Lemon
by Poet Of Heart
Summary: A Cronus Ampora redrom with a reader insert, these pages will mostly be lemony.


You were currently pressed against the wall of a shack down by the beach, your legs wrapped around your wonderful crush, he rested them on his hips as he pressed his lips against your's. You shivered as his hands ran over your thighs then over your ass giving it a slight squeeze before doing it over again, he softly bit at your delicate lips while you were both intertwined. You ran your hand through his hair gasping out as he grinded himself onto you. "Howv's that kitten?" He purred giving you one of his smug smirks, he knew just what to say to make you turn to putty in his hands. He kissed an sucked at your ear lobe chuckling deeply as his grip tightened on your rump. "Wvell 8A8E? Howv am I doin'?" You looked at him pouting then away averting his gaze, oh how he loved to tease you and you loved when he did it. "You're really good.." You shudder your legs tightened around his waist he found one of your hotspots on your neck and was currently sucking on it. "Cronus...stop...mmmm.." "Wvhy 8E8E?" Dammit you were so going to kill him later he was seriously mean teasing you as much as he did.

You had been on Alterina for 3 sweeps now, you were friendly to most of the trolls and humans living here. One guy always caught your eye though, he was playing his guitar one evening you couldn't help but spy on him. His lyrics weren't as good as the melody but he knew how to work his fingers. From that day you and him became friends, you often scolded him for bothering Mituna one day you agreed to have him take you to the beach as long as he left the poor Captor alone. Your face blushed a deep red as his hands now gently ran along your breast. His other hand on your hip as he pressed his lips to yours again. He was too good at making you moan, cause as soon as he heard it he grinded himself against you again. You broke away from the kiss panting your arms around his neck now. "Cronus...we really need to stop..." He looked up at you with a opened eye as if saying 'Wvhy do I havwe to.' You sighed looking away softly mumbling "you're getting me too hot that's why.." "Is that a 8AD thing?" Oh no...you just egged on the Aquarius, he ran his right hand up your shirt playfully running his thumb over one of your hard nipples through your bra. "Cause ya know...I wouldn't mind if ya got me wet kitten."

"Mmmm...your so fucked up Cronus..." You kissed his cheek as he tilted his head to the side so you could kiss his neck now. You ran a hand along his ear making him shiver kissing his neck leaving small violet marks. "Damn 8A8E...you shouldn't tease me like that." "Or else what will you do?" You mused in his ear you heard a faint unzip the waves drowning out most of the sounds you were making. You felt two fingers rub against your panties you jerked your hips towards them unwillingly biting on the older Ampora's neck. "I'll do that kitten, ya already know I'm smittin' for ya." He smiled starting to take his hand out of your jeans to have you stop him. "Don't...please don't stop Cronus.." He swallowed hard his blush now deepening he froze he'd never been in this type of predicament before. "Ya shore 8A8e, I can stop if ya.."

You bit your lower lip grinding your hips to his fingers, he watched in awe as you moaned softly he had flipped your switch an now there was no turning back. "Cronus put me down..I need to.." you panted as he held you while you removed your legs from his waist to kneel down in front of the cocky greaser. "Now it's my turn to get you." You licked your lips unzipping his pants then undoing the button. "Wvait 8A8E shouldn't we go inside for.." You licked at his lower abdomen pulling his pants and boxers down, his breath now a slight pant. You ran one of your hands up his frame kissing along his inner thighs closing your eyes doing so enjoying the feel of him. You felt something drip onto your nose you opened your eyes seeing your plan had worked. "I hope your ready for this Cro. Just so you know I won't hold back." You waited for his nod when he did you ran your hand along his tentabulge it wrapped itself around your hand throbbing as it felt your warmth. "Well I see someone likes the idea." You giggled pumping his bulge as it squirmed dripping more of him down your fingers. "Mmmm..kitten.." He almost purred out, you smirked up at him he was very much enjoying this. Taking your hand away from him you grazed the tip with your lips then slid him into your mouth. He bucked forward gripping your head as you sucked on his thrashing tentabulge. "Givwe...givwe me a minute okay 8A8E..?" He said trying to regain his composure and breath.

You weren't having any of it, you started bobbing your head on the seadweller making him moan out loud gripping your head tighter. He ran his fingers through your silky hair as you gave him new pleasure. You moaned against him when you felt him throb in your mouth, your eyes opened slightly your iris's flicking up looking at him. He was panting his violet blush now full on his face. "Damn 8A8E...You're gonna end up with a pretty necklace...if you keep this up." He said with a smirk, he'd been reading through human cultures yet again and him claiming he'd give you a "pearl necklace" was a turn on for you. You were making him feel amazingly you moved your head faster now you turned your head to different angles switching the bliss factor for him every few thrust was almost too much for him. "8A8E...st...stop...its...to much...Ahhhh.." His hold on your head started becoming tighter as you made shallow thrust near his nook sucking around the rest of him. You hummed sending tremors through him sending him over the edge he arched his thick material shooting and coating your throat. He threw his head back the third shot as he groaned out your name, you put your hand under your chin making sure none of it went to waste as you swallowed most of his huge load. When he was finally finished he sighed pulling out of your mouth shivering as he watched you lap up the small pool of him violet staining your tongue. You smiled at him then began to lick up any leftovers from his thighs, nook and on his bulge. "Hey Kitten..?" You looked up at your blushing and sweating greaser. "Flushed for you 8A8E."


End file.
